


Dark Desire

by DragonWarrior07



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Harry Osborn Centric, M/M, ending depends on reader interpretetion, quite painful, the fic is following Otto's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/pseuds/DragonWarrior07
Summary: A dark wish made in darkest of times. Maybe it comes true. Maybe it doesn't.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Benjamin Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dark Desire

_The scene played out over and over again. As if it was taped to his mind, glued to his eyes. His arm was paining. But his heart was paining more. Why…?_

_As he searched for answers, his hand unknowingly clawed his injured arm. It hurt. It just hurt more. But his heart was hurting more._

“Harry…? Harry!”

_He, Harry, was alone in the house. He was close to tears, close to collapsing, but that was alright. He was alone in the house. Nobody could hear him weep. Nobody could see his tears. It was alright to pain now. Nobody would know._

“Can… can you hear me? Harry! Open your eyes!”

_It was a fateful night. Ock died. Peter’s best friend died. Pete’s best friend sacrificed his life._

_“You are… my best friend,” Peter was crying, cradling Ock in his arms. Those tears were not lies. Those words couldn’t be lies._

_Harry was in the corner, shaded by shadows. So far away still so near. But Peter didn’t notice. Peter’s best friend had died._

_“If he’s your best friend… who am I to you?” Harry had wanted to ask. But didn’t. He never did. How mean, selfish would it seem. After all, Ock sacrificed his life and he was just standing there._

_He was weak, useless, did he even mean anything to Peter? He was the damsel-in-distress, impulsive and needed to be saved every time. What had he given in return? Some years of chitchat, a few snacks and temporary joy? How fickle._

_And then he has guts to compare himself with the heroic Ock who had sacrificed his life for his best friend? What a shame to Osborn family._

“Please, Harry, say something! Open your eyes!”

_The pain was growing. Maybe his arm was broken. That didn’t matter. He could plaster it. Maybe his heart was broken. Why? He didn’t know. Maybe that’s how it felt to be replaced. Maybe that’s how it felt to be useless._

_A question was burning in his heart. Maybe… maybe Peter lied to Ock? Just… just to say the final words? Would Peter do the same if it were Harry instead of Ock? What would he say if… if Harry had sacrificed instead? If he would lay dying in arms of Pete… his Pete… what would he say?_

“Harry?! Can you hear me?! Please look at me!”

_There was only one way to find his answer. A desire crept in his heart. It started small. It was growing, even faster than his pain. He tried to stop it, but couldn’t. Deeper, deeper it burned a hole. Until, he couldn’t deny anymore. He wanted to be there, in place of Ock, dying in his Pete’s arms. Would Pete cry then? What would Pete say then?_

“Harry…? Please, please, I’m begging you. Open your eyes, please Harry please…”

They say, if God really wants to punish you, your wishes become granted, at a wrong time. Maybe he deserved to be punished. Harry struggled to open his eyes, cutting the trail of his flashbacks of a fateful night.

“Harry! You… hold up, Harry! Look at me! Harry, say something! Are you alright?! Harry?!” Peter’s voice was shaking.

Where was he? What was he doing there? Harry couldn’t remember. All he could see was a blurry Peter. He was in his best friend’s arms. Peter was crying. Shaking. Saying something over and over again.

“Pe…te?” Harry struggled to whisper. Pain was shooting through body. Every inch of him ached, yet they were going numb. The agony seemed eternal yet peaceful. Maybe his wish was coming true. Maybe it wasn’t.

“Harry! Yes, I’m here, I’m just here, don’t give up yet! Please don’t! Harry!” Peter’s voice was trembling as he pulled Harry closer to his heart.

“Who am I to you?” Harry wanted to ask. He had always wanted to ask. But now that he had finally got the chance… he couldn’t speak. Even if he could, even if Peter answered the best thing, even if Peter answered the worst thing, would it matter anymore? Maybe time had ran out already. Maybe the end was near. Maybe it wasn’t.

“Pete… am I… your…” he began but the words had already ran out. Only a peaceful darkness reigned.


End file.
